cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquatic Coalition Front
History The Beginning The Aquatic Coalition Front is the result of a merger between TeLF and LAN. The merger came to be because many members of TeLF (including Tehol, Fiddler, Oppressor of Worlds, Kwpag and Araithiel) knew Captain Ian well from previous (real life) piratical raids. Some terms for the merging included: *Predominant team colour is aqua *Secondary colour is pink *All TeLF nations may keep their colour they had upon joining into ACF (TeLF was largely pink, yet officially multi-coloured) *Asking Echelon (TeLF's protector) and Rok (LAN's protector) for a mixed protectorship Early History Early on, ACF went through a period of uncertainty, with some members from both sides of the merger wondering how things were going to work now. Due to the co-operation of leaders from both alliances, any uncertain members were calmed, and a truly a different alliance walked tall. ACF would not be what it was today without Captain Ian, Herzl, Tehol or Lonewolfe2015. Recent History ACF was greatly saddened and struck off-balance by the departure of Captain Ian, and other great members, such as Lottario, General Justin, and others. Their departure took much of ACF's overall NS(along with a few other members, about 200k out of about 700k). Shortly after they left, the member count also dropped, due to a plan of raising the average NS (focusing on internal growth instead of recruiting new players). However, ACF is on the rise again, after this relatively slight tumble, already regaining about 100k NS with only small attempts at recruiting (about 2 members). More Recent History ACF honoured her Mutual Defence Pact with RAD. This constituted ACF launching an assault upon NADC, and entering the Karma war. Assasin Order also joined in the fray. The war ended in an overall victory for RAD, ACF and AO, with NADC surrendering. April 2009 ACF turned 1 year old on the 20th of April! Members who have been around since the start include: Oppressor of Worlds, Kwpag, Tehol, Fiddler, MoreGold, Gooseplayer88, Api-Punk (Nepenthes), argellA, Efrum, Kadajj, Araithiel and Magistrate. To celebrate, ACF handed out Pieces of Eight to non alliance members. The announcement (with Pieces of Eight) can be read here. May–June 2009 Title: A salute and stride, from ACF On May 20, a new charter was passed. This charter takes significant steps towards indoctrinating ACF's beliefs, and desires, in the simplest fashion possible. Additionally, ACF was sad to see Lonewolfe2015 and Gambona not run again for a position on High Council. Lonewolfe and Gambona have contributed enormously to ACF, and we would not be what we are without them. To thank them, I have unearthed my sikrit grog- In further light of this, one might ask who the new High Council members are. With the latest charter change, I, Tehol of Lether, have become the 'permanent' Supreme High Councilman. The race was a close one between our long-standing members Fiddler and our two newly elected kwpag of Eirean and 'Oppressor of Worlds' of Cool Uncool People. It is dawning once again for ACF, and we are ready to set sail. We'll be seeing old friends with a warm familiar smile, and new ones with a handshake and a clap on the back. First Charter Link to Current Charter Introduction The Aquatic Coalition Front, or ACF, follows this charter. There are four (4) Articles to this charter, and they are as follows: Article I- ACF Affiliation Article II- Government and Internal Affairs Article III- Foreign Relations Article IV- War, Tech Raiding and Nuclear Policy Article I- ACF Affiliation i. All nations may join ACF if they complete and submit the ACF application form, which is available in the Applications area of the ACF forum. The High Council can reject all applications. ii. All ACF nations may leave ACF at any time, excepting in times of war, and provided all debts are paid. To leave with debts, or in times of war, will be dealt with as the High Council sees fit. Article II- Government and Internal Affairs i. Government ii. Judicial System iii. Charter Amendments i. Government ACF has three levels of government. There is the High Council, the Managerial Council and the Officers. a ) The High Council b ) Electoral Procedure c ) Managerial Council and Officers d ) Impeachment a ) The High Council The High Council is composed of three individuals elected by the membership body. Two of these individuals are equal in power and claim the title of “High Councilmen”. The third is the Supreme High Councilman, who retains all of the High Councilmen powers, along with executive power over the Aquatic Coalition Front. The Supreme High Councilman is not elected until such time when Tehol of Lether steps down from his post as Supreme High Councilman. After this point, the three elected councilman vote amongst themselves to determine the Supreme High Councilman. The Supreme High Councilman may of course, appoint regent a Supreme High Councilman from the High Councilmen for any amount of time during his or her term. The High Council has the authority to sign treaties on behalf of the Aquatic Coalition Front. The High Council will ensure that each ministers knows not only what he or she should be doing, but that he or she does it. b ) Electoral Procedure All dates given in electoral procedure are in CN Time. Elections for positions in the High Council are to be held every three months (March, June, September, and December). On the last Sunday of February, May, August and November, nominations for the position of High Councilman may be put forward; this nomination period lasts for forty-eight (48) hours. At the conclusion of the nomination period (Tuesday) debates will be opened and candidates are welcomed to post their platforms and other campaign media in the designated threads. Debates shall last three days. On Friday Voting shall be opened and elections will start, these will last 48 hours until they stop on Sunday. Within 24 hours of the conclusion of the voting process, the elected individuals will take office. The previous High Council stays in office, until the newly elected persons take office. The Minister of Internal Affairs is to preside over these elections and maintains executive power over them. In the event the High Council finds the need to modify a time frame for the election process they are authorized to do so. If there are not enough candidates to complete the High Council, the Supreme High Councilman may appoint fellow High Councilmen as he sees fit, to fill up the remaining High Council spots. c ) Managerial Council and Officers The composition and structure of the Managerial Council is entirely determined by the High Council. Within their specific area, they are second only to the High Council. These are the Ministers of ACF. Officers are appointed through a process of teamwork between the Ministers, and the High Council. Their number is unlimited, and include diplomat jobs, or whatever the High Council and Managerial Council deems necessary. d ) Impeachment The High Council can remove another High Councilman from government provided they are not removing the Supreme High Councilman, and provided two thirds of the High Council agree. The remainder of the impeached High Councilman’s term will be served by a member appointed by the remaining two High Councilmen. All other positions may be removed by the High Council. ii. Judicial System Penalties for members who act against ACF policy or otherwise will be dealt as the High Council sees fit. iii.Charter Amendments The High Council may change part or whole of the charter at will, provided the alliance is informed 3 days prior to the charter changes taking effect. If any High Councilman is against the proposed changes, the changes cannot take effect. If it is 1/3 High Councilman against this, then the other 2 may support impeachment. Article III- Foreign Relations i. General Foreign Policy High Council is in charge of signing treaties, and removing their signatures, and signatures from past High Councils, if they feel the need. Treaties are carried over from one High Council term to the next, unless otherwise announced to ACF’s allies. Article IV- War and Nuclear Policy i. Declaring War The High Council determines when ACF goes to war. The High Council must respect all treaties that ACF has signed, including those that obligate war in co-ordination with an ally. ii. Tech Raiding Anything within this section is only allowed provided the ACF nation has obtained the proper license. Unverified tech raiding is allowed on nations that are in no alliance, have no nuclear weapons, and are not otherwise declared off-limits by the High Council. An example of nations that the High Council might declare off-limits include nations on protected colour spheres. Unverified tech raiding is also allowed on alliances of 5 members or under, that meet the same criteria mentioned above. iii. Nuclear Policy ACF supports No Nuclear First Strike policy, depending on whether or not the alliance with which ACF is at war supports this policy or not. If they do, or if they have effectively identical practices as ACF, ACF will not strike first with nuclear weapons. Passed on May 20, 2009 Current Treaties Treaties Link Here Contact ACF can be reached at http://s1.zetaboards.com/AquaCF/index/, or via IRC: #ACF on irc.coldfront.net See also